Le nouveau
by Lord Astra
Summary: Un nouveau s'installe chez leur ancien ami, le remplaçant. Mais est-il aussi chiant que lui ? Seul le temps nous le dira. Seul le premier chapitre aura des insultes, Car ... Cartman, quoi !
1. Un départ inatendu

Un Départ Inattendu

South Park : 24 octobre 2040

 _?:_ Hé ! Tonton Julien ! Tu peux nous raconter comment t'as rencontrer nos papa ?

 _?_ : Oui, raconte-nous, papa !

 _Julien_ : Vous voulez que je vous raconte ça ? Vous allez vous ennuyez, je pense, mais bon. Allons-y ! Alors, il était une fois, dans la ville de South Park …

 **POV Kyle**

 **Message reçu le 26 octobre 2020 à 10h27 :**

-Viens chez moi à 2h de l'après-midi, j'ai un truc à te dire !

 **Tiens, Cartman m'envoie un message ? Pour m'inviter ? Ça fais longtemps que je ne suis pas aller chez lui … 1 an ou 2, je ne sais plus … Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me dire ? Boarf, je ne vais pas prêter attention pour le moment.**

 **Moi, c'est Kyle. Kyle Broflovsky, j'ai 13 ans et je suis le seul roux juif de la ville. Mes parents sont Gérald, un avocat, et Sheila. J'ai un petit frère que mes parents ont adoptés, Ike, et il à 9 ans. C'est une tête, celui-la, il ira loin dans la vie.**

 **J'entends mon portable sonner, je me demande si c'est encore ce gros lard … Ah, non, c'est Stan, mon meilleur ami.**

 **Message reçu le 26 octobre 2020 à 10h30 :**

Salut Kyle, tu vas cher Cartman ct'aprem ?

 **Tiens, il est aussi invité ? Je pense y aller, je n'ai rien à perdre, je pense.**

 **Message envoyé le 26 octobre 2020 à 10h31 :**

Salut Stan, Ouais, je pense venir. Si tu ne venais pas, je ne serais pas venu, je pense.

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veux, encore, Cartman ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un peu de travail à faire. Même si on est Samedi, j'aime bien être en avance dans mes devoirs !**

 **Message reçu le 26 octobre 2020, à 10h33 :**

Ok, je passe te chercher vers 1h55.

 **Je lui réponds un «Ok », puis alla faire mes devoirs.**

 **13h50, chez Kyle.**

 **Bon, Stan arrive dans 5 minutes, il faut que je finisse de m'habiller. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'habiller avec un pull bleu, un pantalon noir, de mes Converses noirs, de ma veste veste blanche et toujours de mon ouchanka verte. Même si maintenant, j'ai tendance à l'enlever pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de mes cheveux roux flamboyant, que j'ai réussit à maîtriser, pour sortir, je dois toujours la mettre.**

 _ **Ding Dong** _

**Tiens, on viens de sonner à la porte, ça doit être Stan.**

 **Pendant que je sors de ma chambre, je crie à ma mère que c'est pour moi, et que je vais ouvrir. En arrivant, je le vois sur le pas de a porte. Ma mère à encore du ouvrir la porte …**

 **Comme je le disais, Stan est mon meilleur ami, mais il y à un petit truc aussi, chez lui qui le rends intéressant … Après, c'est peut-être parce qu'on se connaît depuis la maternelle. Cette fois, il à pris un bonnet gris qui va bien avec ses cheveux corbeaux qui dépassent, une veste en cuir avec un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des bottes noirs. Ses yeux bleu sont les seuls choses de coloré chez lui.**

 _Stan_ : Salut, mec, prêt pour y aller ?

 _Kyle_ : Ouais, on y va. Maman, je rentre tout à l'heure.

 _Sheila_ : Fais attention à toi !

 _Kyle_ : Oui, oui …

 **14h00, Chez Cartman :**

 **On arrive chez lui, et devant la porte, on voit Kenny. On va vers lui**

 _Stan_ : Kenny, Cartman t'as inviter aussi ?

 _Kenny_ : Mmmffff mfftt ! (Traduction : Oui, vous aussi?)

 _Stan_ : Ouais, paraît que c'est « important ». Il précise en faisant le signe des guillemets.

 **Kenny, ou ce pervers qu'on à tous dans ses amis, et un blond légèrement plus grand et plus maigre que moi, probablement parce qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup. Il à toujours son parka orange, mais enlève sa capuche, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau légèrement bronzé à la vue de tous. Il aussi des yeux bleus azur. Il a maintenant une écharpe rouge trouée, un pantalon noir trouées et des chaussures noirs … Trouées.**

 **Je toqua à la porte, pendant qu'ils parlaient. Cartman nous ouvrit.**

 **Cartman, quand à lui, était toujours aussi … dodu, même s'il a maigrit un peu. Ses cheveux châtains toujours aussi bien coiffées sous son bonnet rouge et jaune, il porte aujourd'hui son pull rouge fétiche, un jeans bleu et des converses rouges. Ses yeux noisettes lui donnent un air de plus en plus menaçant à chaque fois que je le vois...**

- _Cartman_ : Salut le drogué, le juif et le pauvre !

 _-Les 3_ : T'as gueule Cartman !

 _-Cartman, mort de rire_ : Ahahahah ! Jpense que ça va me manquer ! Rentrez !

- _Kyle_ : Te manquer ?

- _Cartman_ , prenant l'air le plus apathique possible : Oui, j'ai un truc à vous dire. Je pars en France pendant un moment ! Je ne verrait plus vos faces ! Je ne te verrait plus, juif ! Ni toi, le pauvre !

- _Kyle, blasé_ : Arrête de déconner, et dis nous ce qu'il y à d'important.

- _Cartman_ , content : Mais c'est ça ! Je m'en vais en France !

- _Kyle_ : Ok, je me casse.

 **Je me retourne vers la porte, l'ouvrant, mais une main m'en empêche.**

- _Kyle_ : Cartman, laisse-moi sortir !

- _Cartman_ : 10 dollars !

- _Kyle_ : T'es sérieux ? Même pas en rêve ! Laisse-moi sortir !

- _Cartman_ , _déterminé_ : t'as gueule, le juif, tu verra, la semaine prochaine, si je ne pars pas !

- _Kyle_ : Oh … Donc, tu t'en vas vraiment ?

- _Cartman_ , reprenant son sérieux : Ouais, mais on restera en contact, pas de soucis.

 _Kyle, moqueur_ : Non, pas envie.

 **Cette nouvelle me fis un choc : Qui je vais traiter de gros lard, maintenant ? M'enfin, il doit avoir une bonne raison pour partir en France.**

 _Stan_ : En fait, pourquoi tu t'en vas en France.

 _Cartman_ : Je suis ma mère, c'est tout. Elle à décidé de changer d'air.

 _Kenny moqueur_ : Ouais, elle s'est fait tout les célibataires de South, Middle et North Park, quoi !

 _Cartman_ : T'as gueule Kenny, parle pas de ma mère comme ça !

 _Kyle_ : et t'as revendu cette maison ?

 _Cartman_ : Paraît que c'est une mère avec son fils qui reprends la maison. Après, je ne sais pas plus.

 **Et c'est dans cette atmosphère que cette journée continue.**


	2. De l'autre coté

**Bonsoir à tous! Tout d'abord, désolé de retard, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire IRL. Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

De l'autre coté

Rouen, France, 17 décembre 2020.

 **POV ?**

 _?_ \- Chouchou, n'oublie pas de préparer ce qu'il faut, on pars demain très tôt ! Notre avion est pour 10h du matin ! Demain, on dois se lever pour 6h, et partir pour 7h.

 _?_ \- Oui, M'man …

 _?_ -Et ne te couches pas tard, aussi !

 _?_ -Promis, M'man...

 **Pfff, j'ai pas envie de déménager, j'aime mon train-train quotidien : Bus, école, dodo ! Après, elle est partie à l'étranger car elle a eu l'occasion de trouver un client Américain, et comme j'ai que 13 ans, je dois la suivre...**

 **Moi, c'est Julien, j'ai 13 ans, comme dit précédemment, et je suis en quatrième. J'ai les cheveux noir corbeau, avec une mèche cachant mon œil droit, la peau légèrement bronzé. Je suis toujours habillé en noir, la plupart du temps, avec un peu de rouge, la plupart du temps le Tee-shirt. Oui, je n'aime pas trop les couleurs, je préfère le rouge et le noir, c'est tout. J'aime jouer aux jeux vidéos, peindre, jouer de la musique sur mon synthétiseur, et surtout, faire du roller. Par contre, je n'aime pas vraiment côtoyer des personnes. Coté école, je suis un bon élève. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai passer pour le moment mes années collèges seul, sans ami, car je n'aime pas vraiment les gens, enfin, j'ai surtout pas envie qu'ils découvrent mon secret.**

 **Car oui, j'ai un secret … Depuis que je suis né, j'ai une particularité : Mes émotions se voient plus facilement que pour les autres personnes, à cause de mes yeux. Ils changent de couleur en fonction de mon humeur. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça m'est arrivé, alors que les autres n'ont pas de problème, mais pendant mes années en primaire, les autres enfants se sont souvent moqués de moi à cause de ça... Ce qui me rendait triste. A ce moment-là, j'avais toujours les yeux d'un bleu très foncé, que ma mère disais magnifique, malgré ma tristesse. Maintenant, enfin, depuis le début du collège, mes yeux sont toujours gris, sauf le soir, quand je suis avec mes amis, sur des jeux vidéos. Quand je suis ici, je suis heureux, et d'après ma mère, mes yeux deviennent vert pétillant, voir brillant, comme une émeraude.**

 **Enfin, je vous dit ça, mais je pense que vous vous en fichez … Du coup, pourquoi je pars de Rouen ? Ma mère travaille dans l'événementiel, toujours prête à faire des soirées, ou y participer. Elle à côtoyer les plus grandes personnes françaises, comme Guillaume Canet et Marion Cotillard. Elle à même planifier une soirée Apérotube, permettant de réunir les Youtubers les plus influents du moment. J'ai voulu y aller, mais elle à refuser, me disant qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de moi... Elle m'a dit que partir en Amérique serait une bonne occasion d'améliorer mon Anglais, et pourquoi pas, me faire des amis. Sauf qu'elle sait pourquoi je ne veux pas en avoir ! Cette semaine, elle m'a acheter des lentilles vertes, peut-être que ça passera avec...**

 **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller me coucher, si demain on se lève tôt …**

* * *

South Park, Amérique,17 décembre 2020.

 **POV Kyle.**

 **Cartman m'avait envoyer un message, me disant qu'il s'en allait vers 16h. Avec Stan et Kenny, nous décidions d'y aller ensemble. En arrivant, nous vîmes un Cartman souriant, mais avec la larme à l'œil.**

- _Cartman_ : Salut les mecs ! C'est l'heure du départ pour moi ! J'ai été content de vous avoir connu, et j'espère qu'on restera en contact ! Oui, même avec toi le juif !

- _Kyle_ : Ah … Merci Eric …

- _Cartman, moqueur_ : Oh ! Le Grand Kyle me fais l'honneur de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Il à fallu 13 ans pour que tu te décide !

- _Kyle, blasé_ : Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute le jour de ton départ ?

- _Cartman_ : Pourquoi pas ?

- _Kyle_ : J'ai pas l'envie, aujourd'hui. Pars en étant sur d'un truc : j'espère que l'autre gars sera plus cool que toi, car les insultes d'un raciste, j'en ai marre.

- _Cartman, déçu_ : Dommage ...Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous laisse ici !

- _Stan, s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main_ : Vieux, ne soit pas trop raciste, hein !

- _Cartman_ : Et toi, bon courage avec le juif !

- _Stan, en s'éloignant_ : Cartman …

- _Kenny, en s'approchant_ : Cartman …

- _Cartman_ : Kenny …

- _Kenny, l'enlaçant en pleurant_ : Tu va me manquer, mec …

- _Cartman_ : Ken' soit moins femmelette, ça fais gay, la …

- _Kenny, le repoussant_ : Tu me saoules, la !

- _Kyle, se tournant, dos à lui, et levant sa main_ : Bon courage en France, tu va en avoir besoin.

- _Cartman_ … Merci, Kyle. Promis les gars, on se reverra !

- _Kyle_ : On verra si tu aura mûri, au moins !

 **Cartman pris son sac à dos, puis monta dans la voiture,voiture dans laquelle attendait sa mère.**

 **La voiture partit, laissant les 3 garçons, dans une atmosphère triste, triste d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher, un de leur amis qui même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, mettait de l'ambiance. Kyle ne put retenir une larme, en voyant la voiture partir, soutenu par Stan et Kenny. Ils rentrèrent chez Kyle, sans parler, puis passèrent la journée ensemble, probablement pour oublier sa présence.**

 **De son coté, Cartman jubilait. Il était impatient de faire chier d'autres personnes. Mais il était triste que son souffre douleur préféré soit aussi loin... Dans une semaine, il reprendra les cours, dans une école Française, et était décidé à ennuyer son monde, coûte que coûte.**


	3. Un nouveau voisin

**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Encore désolé du retard, mais pour le moment, c'est un peu difficile de faire tout ce que j'aime bien. J'espère que vous allez aimer, et j'essayerais de vous en refaire un au plus vite! Merci de me lire !**

Le nouveau voisin

South Park, Amérique, 19 Décembre 2020.

POV Julien

 **19h … Il est deux heures de l'après-midi quand on arrive... Il était temps! J'aime pas les voyages en voiture, je préfère le roller... On viens d'arriver devant une maison, ma futur maison. Une maison à la façade verte, avec un garage. Elle est sur deux étages, et heureusement! Mais je pensais qu'elle allait prendre un appartement. M'enfin … Demain, je vais aider ma mère à tout installer, puis j'irais faire un peu de roller, pour visiter la ville. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à supporter l'endroit. Brrr, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait froid... Je devrais mettre mon bonnet ici, je pense, et mon écharpe...**

South Park, Amérique, 20 Décembre 2020

 **J'ai mal dormi … Saleté de décalage horaire... il est 9h, et je suis debout pour aider ma mère ! Plus vite ce sera fait, et plus vite je pourrais jouer, ce soir ! Ou plus vite je pourrais composer quelque chose au synthé ! Je me recoiffe devant le miroir. Tiens, mes yeux sont vert pétant, aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils le resteront !**

POV Kyle

 **Cartman est parti hier, et je sens qu'il manque quelque chose. Déjà, avec Stan et Kenny, on n'a pas parler de la journée, et je n'ai pratiquement rien manger hier soir. Là, je suis dans ma chambre, en train de regarder l'ancienne maison de Cartman, il y à un camion de déménagement dehors. Tiens, il me viens une idée ! Je prends pour portable et j'envoie un message à Stan et Kenny !**

 **Message envoyé à Stan et Kenny le 3 novembre 2020, à 10h30 :**

Les gars, la nouvelle famille viens d'arriver ! Ça vous dit d'aller faire leur connaissances et de les aider ?

 **Sachant les réponses en avance, et connaissant Stan, je commençais à me préparer quand je reçu deux messages presque en même temps.**

 **Message reçu de Stan le 3 novembre 2020, à 10h33 :**

Ouais, On se rejoins chez toi !

 **Message reçu de Kenny le 3 novembre 2020, à 10h34 :**

Ouais, trop cool! J'arrive mon chou!

Cool, du coup je les attends, et je fini de me préparer.

POV Julien

 **Ma mère viens de m'autoriser à sortir ce matin. Elle à besoin de quelques courses, et m'envoie les chercher. Chaussé de mes rollers, noir et rouges, avec les roues de même couleurs, de mon écharpe rouge, de ma veste et mon bonnet noir, et je suis prêt à partir !**

5 minutes plus tard

POV Kyle :

 **Je descend dans le salon, saluer ma mère, mon père et mon frère, et je dis à ma mère que je vais aller voir les voisins pour leur donner mon aide. Elle à insisté pour que je lui ramène des brownies fait maison. Puis, j'entends toquer à la porte.**

 **Stan et Kenny étaient derrière.**

 _Kyle_ \- : Papa, maman, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure !

 _Sheila_ : à tout à l'heure mon Bobeleï.

 **Je referme la porte, et je voit Stan avec des cookies, fait maison, eux aussi.**

 _Kyle_ \- : Ah, ta mère à insisté pour que tu ramène un truc aussi ?

 _Stan_ \- : Ouais … Bon, on y va ?

 _Kenny, heureux_ \- : Je suis impatient de les rencontrer !

 **Quelques mètres après, Kenny frappa à la porte. Une femme, la quarantaine, fine, les cheveux longs et noir corbeau, une petite paire de lunette fine. Elle nous souris et nous dit :**

 _?_ \- : Bonjour les enfants, je peux vous aider ?

 _Kyle_ \- : Oui, enfin, on voulais plutôt vous demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide, vous venez d'arriver, et nos parents ont insisté pour qu'on vous ramène quelque chose. Ma mère à fais des Brownies, et la sienne des Cookies. Les deux sont faites maison !

 _?_ \- : Oh, que vous êtes gentils ! En effet, j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! Venez entrer ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

 _Kyle_ \- : Mo, c'est Kyle Broflowsky, j'habite juste à coté !

 _Stan_ \- : Moi, c'est Stanley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Stan, et lui c'est Kenneth, mais tout le monde l'appelle Kenny ! Nous sommes amis !

 _?_ -: Enchanté, moi c'est Sylvie !

 **Ah, ça fais du bien de revenir ici ! Mais il manque encore quelque chose … Enfin, quelqu'un …**

 _Sylvie_ \- : Tu vas bien, mon petit … Kyle ?

 _Kyle_ \- : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans la maison d'un de nos amis. C'est avec lui que vous avez échanger de maison.

 _Sylvie_ \- : Je vois … J'espère que ça va passer au plus vite. En tout cas, si tu veux venir, tu pourra, avec tes amis. De plus, avoir d'autres enfants fera du bien à mon fils.

 _Kyle_ \- : Merci, madame.

 _Sylvie_ \- : Pas de madame avec moi, appelle-moi Sylvie. Madame, ça me vieillit !

 _Elle se mit à rigoler_

 **Nous passons 20 minutes à l'aider quand nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir...**


	4. une rencontre inattendue

Une rencontre inattendue.

South Park, Amérique, 20 décembre 2020

POV Julien

 _Julien_ \- : Maman, Je suis rentré !

 _Sylvie_ \- : Ah, Julien, viens ici que je te présente ces trois enfants !

 _Julien_ \- : Hein ? Pas tout de suite, j'ai oublier quelques choses en haut !

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je courut. Il me faut vite mes lentilles ! Je suis dans ma chambre, mais je ne me rappelle plus ou je les ai mises ! Et je ne peux pas l'appeler, elle va ramener tout le monde ! Mais ou sont-elles …

Pendant ce temps, en bas :

POV Kyle

 _Kyle_ \- : Il va bien ?

 _Sylvie_ \- : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, il n'a jamais eu réellement d'amis. Donc si vous pouvez être gentil avec lui, ça m'arrangerais. Si on est ici, ce n'est pas que pour mon travail, mais aussi pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

 _Kyle_ \- : Il n'y à pas de soucis. Vous voulez que j'aille l'aider ?

 _Sylvie_ \- : Tu peux essayer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va le vouloir.

 _Kyle_ \- : Je vais tester ! Stan, Kenny, vous continuez d'aider Madame Duval ?

 _Stan et Kenny, en cœur_ \- : Oui, pas de problème !

 _Sylvie_ \- : Merci, les enfants, vous m'êtes d'un grand aide ! Sa chambre et la première à droite !

 _Kyle_ \- : Ok, merci !

L'ancienne chambre de Cartman, donc … ça va le faire bizarre de revenir dedans …

J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre, qui étai ouverte, et je le vis, en train de chercher quelque chose.

 _Kyle_ \- : T'as besoin d'aide ?

 _Julien_ \- : Non, merci.

 _Kyle_ \- : Je vois que t'as besoin d'aide, et je vais t'aider !

 _Julien_ \- : Bordel, casse-toi de ma chambre !

 _Kyle_ \- : Hé, je suis venu ici pour aider, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

 _Julien_ \- : Bordel, je sens que tu va me saouler si j'accepte pas … Je dois retrouver mes lentilles. Elles sont vertes.

 _Kyle_ \- : Pourquoi t'as besoin de lentilles ?

 _Julien_ \- : Ce n'est pas ton problème, tu veux m'aider ? Alors fais ce que je te dis !

 _Kyle_ \- : …

 **Nous commençons à chercher ses lentilles, mais l'ambiance était lourde … Ah, je crois qu'elles sont la ! Je les prends et les lui ramène.**

 _Kyle_ \- : Je les ai ! Tiens !

 **Puis j'ai regarder ses yeux, et ils étaient rouge ! Je pense comprendre pourquoi il n'a que très peu d'amis...**

 _Julien_ \- : Ouais, merci …

 **Il les mit et ses yeux changea en vert.**

 _Julien_ \- : Bon, maintenant que tu m'as aider, tu peux sortir ? J'ai encore plein de boulot, et j'ai pas envie d'être dérangé.

 _Kyle_ \- : T'es sur que tu veux pas plus d'aide ?

 _Julien, souriant_ \- : Tu va recommencer si je refuse ? Bordel, tu me saoules déjà, toi … Allez, viens m'aider, mais fait attention avec mes affaires. Tout ce que tu casse, tu repayes.

 _Kyle_ \- : Ok, ok … En fait, moi c'est Kyle.

 _Julien_ \- : Moi, tu sais déjà … Julien.

 _Kyle-_ : content de te rencontrer ! Dis, j'ai une question, mais ne le prends pas mal, hein ! Pourquoi tes yeux étaient rouge, tout à l'heure ?

 _Julien,_ rouge de colère - : Casse-toi de ma chambre, si c'est pour me poser des questions sur ma vie privé ! Sanglote dans son coin.

 _Kyle_ \- : Ah, mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais savoir, c'est tout !

 _Julien_ \- : Ecoute-moi bien, mes yeux étaient rouge tout à l'heure, car j'étais énervé. La, si j'enlève mes lentilles, ils seront bleu foncé, signe de tristesse. Ma vie est calculé comme ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, je te raconterais mon histoire. Maintenant, sors d'ici, j'ai envie d'être seul.

 _Kyle_ \- : … Pas de soucis, je m'en vais, mais si un moment, t'as besoin de parler, je suis la, et prêt à t'écouter !

 _Julien_ \- : Ouais, c'est ça …

 **Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Sylvie, Stan, Kyle et Kenny en bas, et Julien dans sa chambre. Plusieurs fois, ils ont essayer de le faire sortir, mais personne à réussit. Vers 19, les trois garçons sont partis, et la soirée s'est passé normalement, enfin presque …**

POV Julien

 _Sylvie_ \- : Pourquoi t'as virer Kyle de ta chambre ?

 _Julien_ \- : … Il à vu … Mes yeux en rouge, du à la colère. Je ne voulais pas de son aide, mais il à insisté. Maintenant, je pense qu'ici, je vais encore me faire insulter et moquer aussi, comme avant, et ça, je ne veux pas … Bordel, Maman, je ne me sens pas à ma place ici !

 _Sylvie_ \- : Ah … Tu sais, ce Kyle m'a l'air intelligent, je pense qu'il gardera ça pour lui. En tout cas, s'il reviens, tu me fera plaisir d'aller lui parler ! Lui et ses amis sont gentils ! Et ça me ferais tellement plaisir de te voir avec d'autres personnes, des amis !

 _Julien_ \- : Pfff … Je ne pense pas, tu sais... J'aime pas les gens, tous aussi hypocrite et insultants … Bon, je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

 _Sylvie_ \- : Bonne nuit, chouchou.

POV Kyle :

 **Ce soir, j'ai inviter Stan et Kenny à dormir à la maison ! Kenny était très content, car pour lui, ça voulais dire bien manger ! Du coup, pendant le repas, nous racontons à Maman et Papa la journée, et la rencontre avec les voisins. J'ai gardé l'histoire louche des yeux rouge pour moi seul, demain, j'irais le voir pour qu'on discute un peu, sans Stan et Kenny.**

 _Stan **me fis sortir de ma torpeur**_ \- : Vieux, cette journée, plus jamais, première fois que je vois un gosse aussi con, même Craig et Clyde sont moins cons !

 _Kyle_ \- : Arrête, il est gentil, et il à juste du mal à se faire des amis, c'est tout !

 _Stan_ \- : Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu, vieux. Cette journée m'a épuisé, je commence à m'endormir ! On dors toujours ensemble ce soir ?

 _Kyle_ \- : Ouais ! Et j'ai réservé un bon matelas pour Ken' !

 _Kenny_ \- : Merci, mec !

 **Et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormions, devant un film, tellement on était épuisés !**


	5. La révélation

_**Bonsoir ! Encore désolé du retard, mais étant à la recherche d'un emploi, toute ma motivation partait dedans, et je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire, du coup.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'attends toujours vos commentaires, car je pense avoir un peu de mal ! Bonne lecture !**_

La révélation

South Park, Amérique, le 21 Décembre 2020

POV Kyle

 **Il est 9h, et je viens de me réveiller. Stan et Kenny dorment encore, je me prépare rapidement, pour partir chez Julien. Au Moment de finir de me préparer, Stan se réveille.**

- _Stan_ : Kyle ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- _Kyle_ : Je vais chez Julien, j'ai … oublier quelque chose.

- _Stan_ : Ok, n'oublie pas que cette après midi, tu dois passer chez moi, on a un exposé à faire a quatre, enfin, Cartman est parti, du coup, on est plus que trois …

- _Kyle_ : Oui, je n'oublie pas.

- _Stan_ :Ok. Et t'es sur que ça va ? Depuis hier, je te sens … mal ? Ya un truc qui s'est passé ?

- _Kyle_ , _intimidé_ : Non, non, il ne s'est rien passé...

- _Stan_ : Kyle … On se connaît depuis trop longtemps, tu ne peux rien me cacher, bordel …

- _Kyle_ : … Non, ca va.

- _Stan_ : Mouais... M'enfin, quand tu voudra en parler, tu me le dira, vieux.

- _Kyle_ : Je n'ai rien à te cacher, Vieux.

 **En finissant ma phrase, je me retournait et partit de la maison. Je regarde l'heure : 9h30. Je pense qu'il doit être réveillé, c'est les vacances, mais bon, on se réveille tous entre 9h et 10h. J'arrive devant la porte de sa maison, mais au moment de frapper, sa mère sort en catastrophe.**

- _Sylvie_! Mince, je suis en retard, pour mon premier jour en Amérique, ça la fout mal !

- _Kyle_ : Bonjour Madame Duval, vous allez …

- _Sylvie, coupant la parole_ : Bonjour Kyle, désolé, je n'ai pas trop de temps, je suis en retard ! Je t'ouvres la porte, mais tu sais, il ne se réveille pas avant 12h.

- _Kyle_! Ah bon ? Je veux bien merci, j'ai oublier mon ouchanka chez vous hier.

- _Sylvie_ : Bien sur, vas-y, et n'hésite pas à rester ou à le réveiller pour qu'il ferme la porte !

- _Kyle_ : Ok, madame, bonne journée !

- _Sylvie_ : A toi aussi !

J **'entre dans la maison. C'était silencieux. Du coup, je vais vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je le vis, en train de dormir. Je n'ose pas le réveiller, mais il le faut, je dois avoir des réponses, surtout sur la raison de ses yeux rouge...**

- _Kyle_ : Julien ? Réveille-toi !

- _Julien_ : Hmmmmm … Encore 5 minutes.

- _Kyle_ : Non, je dois te parler.

- _Julien_ , en sursaut, les yeux grand ouverte : Ahhhh ! Kyle, bordel, qu'est ce que tu … Bordel, ne me regarde pas !

- _Kyle_ : Et pourquoi ?

- _Julien_ : Juste, sors de la chambre ! Je ne suis pas prêt, bordel ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? Bon, tu me répondra après, sors de ma chambre !

- _Kyle_ : Ok.

 **Je sortis de sa chambre.**

POV Julien

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout chez moi ? J'ai pas le temps avec ses conneries ! Et pourquoi il voudrait me parler ? Il paraît que je suis un monstre...**

 **Je m'habille rapidement, et j'ouvris ma porte**.

- _Julien_ : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour être la ! Et t'es la depuis quelle heure ? Et comment t'es rentrer ? Ma mère est partie il y à 30 minutes !

- _Kyle_ : Euh … Oui, en fait, je voulais te parler. C'est ta mère qui m'a ouvert, elle était en retard.

- _Julien_ , _agacé_ : Je suppose que c'est pour mes yeux … Si je t'en parles pas, tu vas me saouler, je l'ai su déjà hier … Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ?

- _Kyle_ : Déjà, ça viens d'où ?

- _Julien_ : Je ne sais pas... D'après ma mère, c'est mon père qui est comme ça, aussi … Du coup, ça proviens de lui.

- _Kyle_ : Et personne ne l'a jamais su ?

- _Julien_ : Si je suis parti de France, tu pense que c'est pourquoi ? À l'école primaire, je n'avais aucun ami, car je faisais peur à tout le monde. Je pense que c'est à cause de ça que je suis distant avec tout le monde...

- _Kyle_ : Tes yeux sont devenus bleu … ça à un rapport avec quoi ?

- _Julien_ : D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y à un code couleur. Le bleu correspond à la tristesse, le rouge à la colère. Un moment, j'avais aussi les yeux gris, c'est quand quelque chose commence à me saouler...

 _Kyle_ : Et tu n'as pas d'autres couleurs ?

 _Julien_ : Je ne sais pas... Probablement oui. Il sourit. Je suis quand même étonné que tu ne sois pas parti en courant !

 _Kyle_ : Du vert clair ! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est que tu es heureux ? Et pourquoi je fuirais ? Tu sais, ici, tu en voit de partout, des choses bizarre ! On à déjà eu la visite de Jésus, de Satan et de Damien, son fils. De plus, on à découvert récemment qu'une autre personne ici avait un « pouvoir de résurrection ». Je pense que tu te sentira bien, ici ! En plus, je suis prêt à être ton ami, tu saura ce que ça fais au moins une fois !

 _Julien_ : Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de contact physique avec une autre personne, mais j'ai quand même des amis, sauf qu'ils ne savent pas pour mes yeux. Ce sont des amis en ligne, sur les jeux vidéos.

 _Kyle_ : Je vois … Bon, je crois que je vais t'apprendre a avoir un ou plusieurs amis ! De plus, nous avons un manque, de notre coté. Tu sais, l'enfant qui vivait ici, était notre ami, enfin, c'était bizarre … Je ne le supportait pas, mais plus on s'insultait, plus on adorait ça … M'enfin, il est parti, et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra...

 _Julien_ , compatissant : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, maintenant que t'es la, je te fais visiter un coup ? En plus, j'ai besoin d'aide concernant mes tableaux, tu veux bien ? Ce midi, on mangera ensemble, aussi.

 _Kyle_ : Attends, alors, je vais textoter mes parents, et Stan et Kenny.

 _Julien_ :Ah, oui, tes amis … Désolé, je ne propose pas de les inviter, ça fera probablement de trop pour mon esprit.

 _Kyle_ : Pas de soucis. **Tapote sur son épaule**

 **Au moment ou Kyle me tapota son épaule, j'ai ressenti une profonde tristesse chez Kyle. Donc je peux voir aussi les émotions des autres, pas seulement des miens ... Mais il va falloir que je discute avec ma mère de ça, et lui demander pourquoi je n'a rien ressentie chez elle ... Mais revenons à Kyle. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le chagrine.**

- _Kyle_ : Julien?ça va ?

- _Julien,_ _désarçonné_ : Oui … ça va … Je crois que je suis parti dans un autre monde... Tu sais, j'ai ressenti ta tristesse. Je pense que ça à un rapport avec ce Cartman. Pour que tu sois aussi triste, c'est qu'il devait être important, non ?

- _Kyle_ : Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- _Julien_ , _souriant_ : Je serais une tombe.

- _Kyle,_ _en_ _pleurs_ : Il me manque … Eric Cartman me manque ! Je … Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! **Enlace Julien**. J'ai besoin de lui !

J **e ressenti un léger calme coté émotions. Le fait d'en parler l'a aider et calmer un peu.**

 _Julien_ : Tu sais, je pense que tu vas le revoir un jour. A tout les coups, il tiens aussi a toi, ou à Stan ou Kenny.

 _Kyle_ : Oui … Je l'espère … En tout cas, je te préfère comme ça plutôt qu'énervé ! Bon, pour nous changer les idées, fais-moi voir tes tableaux !

 **Et c'est ainsi que nous passions la matinée avec mes tableaux, et surtout, j'ai pu enfin parler de mon « don », ou malédiction pour moi. J'ai réussit à me faire un ami, et j'ai appris que je pouvais voir les émotions des autres. Il partit au début de l'après midi, pour un exposé avec ses amis, mais m'a promis de revenir. J'espère au plus vite !**


	6. Un groupe se forme

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, et désolé pour cette très longue absence, mais vous savez entre le manque de motivation après la recherche de boulot, et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire, ça peut être gênant. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de reprendre l'écriture. Je préfère vous prévenir que je vais prendre tout mon temps, a lieu de me donner des contraintes horaires. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer. J'attends toujours plus de reviews. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

Un groupe se forme.

South Park, Amérique, le 22 Décembre 2020

POV Julien

 **Il est 10h, je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Ma journée est organisée, aujourd'hui. Je déjeune, prends une longue douche, puis je dois m'entraîner au piano jusqu'à 13 heures, environ. Puis cet après-midi, je dois me balader dans la ville, pour éviter de me perdre à la rentrée...**

 **Il est 11 heures quand j'entends frapper à la porte. Mais c'est qui, à cet heure-la ? En plus, je viens tout juste de finir ma douche, avec ça, je vais prendre froid ! Je me mets a hurler derrière la porte.**

 _Julien :_ C'est qui ?

 _?_ : C'est Kyle, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !

 _Julien_ **:** Ah ! Bah rentre …

 _Kyle_ : Merci ! Bon, voilà ce qu'il se passe, tu te rappelles de Stan et Kenny ? Mon gros problème les concernent, et aussi un autre groupe ou les deux « leaders », Stan et Craig, ne se supporte pas. Et la, ils ont prévus de se voir pour se battre ! Tu dois m'aider a les empêcher ! Ils sont déjà la-bas, suis moi !

 _Julien_ : Oula ! Et pourquoi j'irais les aider ? Je te signale que je viens de prendre ma douche, bordel !

 _Kyle, avec un air de chien battu_ : S'il te plait ?

 _Julien_ **: Putain … Ok pour cette fois, mais** _le prends par les épaules et le secoues_ NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS CETTE TÊTE ! Je mets mes rollers et mes lentilles et j'arrive …

 _Kyle_ : Pas le temps, et je t'ai dit que t'en avais pas besoin, ici !

 _Julien, avec un sourire agacé_ : … Tu sais que t'es soûlant, toi ? Bon, dépêchons …

 _POV Kyle :_

 **C'est bon, je pense qu'à 3, on pourra l'arrêter.. Il m'a dit qu'il allait au parc lui « parler ». J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard … 5 minutes à pieds/roller, et on y arrive. Ca va, ils ne se sont pas encore frappés !**

 _Kyle_ : Stan !

Stan : Kyle ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici, vieux ? Je t'ai dit de pas venir !

Kyle : Tu sais aussi bien comment ça va finir, tu va encore te battre, et j'ai pas envie que tu vienne me chercher comme la dernière fois, la tête en sang et un œil au beurre noir …

Craig : Ton petit-ami à raison, Stan, suis-le gentiment, comme le toutou que tu es !

Stan, s'approchant de Craig : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit, lui ?

Craig, se moquant : En plus il est sourd … J'ai dit VA REJOINDRE TON PETIT-COPAIN !

Stan, le frappant a la tête : La ferme, Tucker ! Tu dis ça alors que t'es sorti avec Tweek ! T'es mal placé pour dire ça !

Craig, le frappant : Ah, enfin tu te bats, alors, commençons !

Kyle : Julien, Kenny, aidez-moi à les séparer !

 **Au même moment, je vois les trois autres personnes de l'autre groupe essayer de séparer Craig de Stan. Après 10 minutes d'acharnement pour les séparer, nous y arrivons, enfin, mais je vois que Julien n'es pas bien …**

 _Kyle_ **:** ça va, mec ?

POV Julien

 **Il me demande si je vais bien ? Pourtant, il sait que je ressent les émotions des autres … Et la colère me fait mal au crane … Je ressent son énervement, et d'après la tête de Kyle, mes yeux ne sont pas d'une couleur habituelle … Je dirais rouge, au hasard … La dernière fois que je me suis énervé contre lui, il m'a dit que j'avais les yeux rouges …**

 _Kyle_ **:** Julien ?

 _Julien_ : Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas, la. Demande à ton pote de se calmer, car sinon, jvais le frapper, je le sens …

 _Kyle, chuchotant:_ Stan, Calme-toi ?

 _Stan, énervé_ : Non, je peux pas, la, il me fait chier, ça va faire 5 ans bordel ! En plus pour un truc à la con !

 _Julien_ : besoin d'une pause, et très vite ! T'habite encore loin, Stan ?

 _Stan_ : Pourquoi tu veux me ramener chez moi, toi ? Et pourquoi tu me pousses comme ça, bordel, laisse-moi !

 _Julien_! Je fais ça pour Kyle, pas pour toi ! Il s'inquiète de te voir en sang à chaque combat, suis venu lui donner un coup de main.

 _Stan, marmonnant_ : De toute façon, vous savez que j'irais me battre avec lui un moment...

 **En arrivant chez Stan, on le poussa très vite vers sa chambre.**

 _Kyle_ : Stan, calme-toi ! Tu le sais, en plus, à chaque fois que tu le vois, tu te bats avec ...

 _Stan, énervé_ : Pas de ma faute s'il est con ...

 _Kyle_ : Je le sais, mais c'est Craig, quoi ... Tu le sais ... Heureusement les autres sont pas comme ça !

 _Stan_ : Pfff, et t'étais obligé d'appeler Kenny et Cart ... Julien ?

 _Kyle_ : Bah, ouais, oublie pas que je te connais bien ! Tu te serais battu avec, je t'aurais retrouvé en sang devant chez moi ... Et je n'avais pas envie ...

 _Julien_ : Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse.

 _Stan :_ Attends ! Je voulais te dire merci, je comprends pourquoi Kyle t'aimes bien.

 _Julien :_ Pfff, pas besoin de me remercier ... _pense à haute voix_ c'est quoi, cette manie de remercier tout le monde ...

 **Stan, Kyle et Kenny ont remarqués que ses yeux ont changés de couleur, passant de jaune à rouge.**

 _Stan_ : Wow, donc ça fais ça ? Vieux, tes yeux changent de couleur !

 _Julien, énervé_ : Je le savais, j'aurais du prendre le temps de mettre mes lentilles, Vous n'allez pas me saoulez non plus ! J'en ai marre, hein !

 _Kyle_ , _la tête baissé_ : Julien … Ils sont déjà au courant …

 _Julien_ , _encore plus énervé_ : Putain, Kyle, t'abuse, la ! Je préférais quand j'avais pas d'ami ! Si je gardais mes lentilles, c'est pas pour rien ! _Se mets à pleurer_ J'en peut plus de ce « don » …

 _Stan_ : Un don ? T'as bien commencé, alors explique ! On a besoin de savoir au moins ce secret pour au moins l'expliquer.

 _Julien_ : Sinon, vous allez me faire un Kyle Numéro 2?Putain … Bon, je sais pas depuis quand j'ai ces yeux, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas cacher mes émotions, et je ressent les émotions des autres aussi. La colère me donne mal à la tête à chaque fois. Pour ça que je voulais rentrer au plus vite …

 _Stan_ : … C'est ça, ton « secret » ? On a eu pire ! Tu sais, ici, chacun à un « don » plus ou moins bien.

 _Kyle_ : je t'ai déjà parler d'une personne qui meurt et reviens toujours à a vie, non ?

 _Julien_ : Oui …

 _Kyle_ :Kenny, je peux lui en parler ?

 _Kenny_ : Hum,hum.

 _Kyle_ : Tu l'as devant toi … Et Stan à tendance a parler aux animaux, quand à moi, c'est mon intelligence … C'est pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, ici, tout le monde est bizarre.

 _Julien, calmé_ : Je vois … Désolé de m'être comporté comme ça, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans un « groupe ». Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire …

 _Stan, Kyle et Kenny_ : Il n'y à pas de problème !

 **Nous avons passer l'après-midi ensemble, afin de se connaître un peu plus. Puis arrive 19h, l'heure pour moi de partir.**

 _Julien_ : Déjà 19h ? Il faut que j'y aille, je devais faire plein de choses, aujourd'hui, et va falloir que je les fasse demain !

 _Stan_ : On lui propose ?

 _Kyle_ _et_ _Kenny_ , enjoué : Ouais !

 _Stan_ : Julien, tu sais, chaque 25 décembre, nous mangeons ensemble, ma famille, la famille de Kyle et Kenny se sa sœur. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec ta mère dîner avec nous ?

 _Julien_ , _heureux_ : Oui, je veux bien ! Par contre, pour ma mère, elle ne sera pas rentrée, je pense …

 _Stan_ : Oui, je crois que ça te fais vraiment plaisir, tes yeux sont vert émeraude ! Ok, du coup, on se voir le 25 sur ?

 _Julien_ : Ouais, pas de soucis, Stan ! Bon, je dois filer, à plus, les mecs !

 _Stan_ , _Kyle_ _et_ _Kenny_ : Salut !

 **En arrivant chez moi, je vis ma mère, et je lui explique ma journée riche en émotions. C'est la première fois que je fois ma mère aussi heureuse. Puis, étant épuisé, j'allai me coucher vers 10h, après avoir jouer sur mon PC.**

POV Kyle

 _Kyle_ : Bon, je crois qu'on à fait un heureux, aujourd'hui, et vous 2, vous en avaient fait 2. Je vous remercie, les gars, de lui laisser sa chance.

 _Stan_ : Tu sais, il à beau être timide et ne pas aimer les gens à cause de son secret, ça va être dur pour lui, mais il ne ressemble pas à Cartman, du coup, ça ne peux aller que bien !

 _Kenny_ : Mais il est trop cool, quand on le connaiî ! Il peint, il joue des instruments ! Je l'adore !

 _Kyle_ : Ouais, il est cool … Merci encore, les mecs !

 _Stan_ : Arrête de nous remercier, bordel ! Bon, vous voulez dormir à la maison, ce soir ? Il faudrait l'inviter, un jour, a nos soirées, mais on va peut être encore attendre …

 _Kyle et Kenny_ : Ouais !

 **Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva à dormir chez Stan. C'est sur qu'après une journée comme celle-ci, la fatigue m'appelle vite. Et après 3 épisodes de Breaking Bad, saison 7, nous allons dormir, heureux d'avoir trouvé un remplaçant pour notre groupe de quatre.**

 **Voila ce qui conclue mon sixième chapitre, les enfants, j'espère que vous avez aimés ! Je vous raconterais la suite la prochaine fois, promis !**


End file.
